Silent Love
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Post DH. James loves Teddy and Teddy loves James, but Harry will do everything in his power to save his godson and his son from each other. TeddyJames.


Title: Silent Love  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I claim I do.  
Summary: Post DH. James loves Teddy and Teddy loves James, but Harry will do everything in his power to save his godson and his son from each other. Teddy/James.  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Slash.

Chapter 1 – Abnormal Love

The brilliantly bright light filled the large hall of the banquet, showering everyone in sight with blindingly neon lights. George Weasley, whom seemed to think that the world revolved around flashy lights, undoubtedly provided the lights. Everyone in the hall seemed quite happy to be there, except for a few people who just looked uncomfortable.

There was Harry Potter, who sat at the edge of the family seat looking very uncomfortable. Next to Harry sat an equally displeased Ronald Weasley. Needless to say that their wives were near them ranting about something they did, and both men wished they rather be anywhere than here.

"I can't believe you already got custard on that shirt Ronald!" spat Hermione, her eyes slits as she eyed her tall red haired husband who cowered at the sight of her.

"And I can't believe you are sitting here, when you should be with Teddy! It's his big day!" snared Ginny, her eyes hard and blazing as she looked at her husband, who wanted to be anywhere but near Ginny.

Both Ron and Harry exchanged grimaces, which made their already angry wives gain more color in their contorted faces. Quickly both men walked off in search for Teddy, with Ron muttering under his breath about 'mental women', while Harry wholeheartedly agreed.

As the duo looked for Teddy, they realized the fact he wasn't anywhere in sight. It was pretty easy to find Teddy in a crowed area, because Teddy was very tall, almost bypassing Ron, and the fact that Teddy's hair usually was more colorful than the front store banner of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

Both men asked familiar faces if they seen the metamorphmagus, but no one even saw a speck of his brightly colored hair anywhere. Near the back of the hall Ron spotted someone who always knew where Teddy was no matter what. But what really surprised Ron was to see him sulking in one of the back chairs, an angry snarl crossing his usually handsome, smiling face. The duo neared the angry James Potter who seemed to be snarling at his shoes. Approaching the angsty teen cautiously, Ron spoke up first.

"Hey James." said Ron, slapping the angry boy hard on the shoulder in greeting. James looked up at his favorite uncle and snarled at him, and turned back to glare angrily at his shoes.

Ron seemed taken aback by his nephew's rudeness, because James and Ron always got along well. Harry didn't seem taken aback at all by James attitude. James had been acting like this for quite a while now. For the last couple of weeks, Harry hadn't even seen the mischievous smirk his son was famous for nor had he seen a ghost of a smile cross his handsome face. Harry knew something was very wrong, but every time Harry asked his son what was wrong, he always got back the same answer, 'nothing'.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows at James, while Harry sighed in frustration. Neither men appreciated the new attitude James had adopted.

"James Sirius Potter, me and Ron want to talk to you outside of the hall now!" said Harry, taking a firm tone with James that only Ginny used when she was angry.

James looked like he wanted to yell at both his father and his uncle, but thought better of it and proceeded to walk silently out of the hall with his head slumped.

"Something is bothering him alright." murmured Harry.

"Teenagers are just like women." muttered Ron, as he followed Harry and James out of the hall.

As they reached the grand staircase, which was located just outside the hall, all three men came to an abrupt halt. James continued to glare at his shoes, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

Ron and Harry both exchanged worried glances.

"Ok, spit. What's wrong? And if you even think about lying, I'll pour Veritaserum down your throat." Ron paused taking in James terrified look at the mention of Veritaserum, "I am an auror, I have large quantity of Veritaserum at my disposal. So does Harry." Ron added darkly.

James glared at both adults who seemed to be teaming up to get him to admit why he had been sulking. 'Let them try. I am James Sirius Potter' thought James viciously.

"Talk, before we take out the Veritaserum." added Harry cheerfully.

An angry smirk appeared in James' face. "Oh yeah?" he questioned looking at both his uncle and father, "What will mum and aunty Hermione say about you two threatening me with Veritaserum?" asked James in a fake cheery voice.

The grins vanished from their faces, as James stood in front of them smiling. "I suggest you leave me and my problems to myself." said James as he started to walk back to the halls.

Both Ron and Harry put a hand on James' shoulder to hold him back.

"What's wrong mate? We are worried about you." said Ron softly, realizing that tall tales about Veritaserum won't work with his nephew. It may work well with Albus and Hugo, but James was too smart for it.

James looked back at his uncle, his face expressionless.

"It's nothing." continued James stubbornly.

"Yeah, that's exactly why you've been sulking around since Teddy got engaged." snarled Harry sarcastically, and in seconds the dawning realization came to Harry.

"It has something to do with Teddy being engaged, doesn't it?" asked Harry inquisitively, an eyebrow arching as he looked at Ron, who also nodded in realization.

James turned bright red, and looked as if he was about to argue but Ron cut him off. "You think that Teddy is going to spend all his time with Victorie, aren't you?" asked Ron laughing. James said nothing, but his ears and his neck began to burn hot.

"You and Teddy are like brothers, nothing will come between you two. If you don't believe us, why don't you talk to Teddy yourself?" spoke Harry softly, patting his son on the head, thinking that James will probably calm down and join them on the hunt for Teddy, but that didn't happen.

Instead of calming down like Harry and Ron expected, James began shouting.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE TEDDY'S BROTHER!" James said the word 'brother' with so much venom that both Ron and Harry flinched. "I WANT TO BE HIS LOVER, NOT HIS BROTHER! I HATE VICTORIE! I HATE THAT STUPID BINT! SHE IS GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING I LOVE ABOUT TEDDY! THAT STUPID BINT… AND HE IS IN LOVE WITH HER!" shouted James, angry and frustrated tears slipping from his hazel eyes.

Both Harry and Ron stared at James in shock. Ron was looking at James with his mouth wide open; whereas Harry looked like he swallowed a boogey flavored every flavored bean. James looked as if he would start crying any moment; his hazel eyes were on his feet again trying his hardest to hold in the sobs that were dying to escape him.

After a very long silence that seemed to stretch on forever, Ron finally spoke. "You love Teddy." He stated lightly, as if the statement didn't disturb him at all. Harry glared at Ron, but Ron shrugged it off.

Ron put his arms around James' shoulder, and James made no indication to shake him off.

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Ron softly, understanding filling his clear blue eyes.

"Tell him?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice. Harry pointed a shaking finger at James. "This is wrong, James. I always let you get away with everything. But this time you are overstepping the boundaries. Even if I ignored the fact that Teddy is a BOY, I will not ignore the fact that Teddy is in fact your god brother, and that he is getting married in two weeks time! How can you be so selfish?" asked Harry, his green eyes hard.

Ron looked at his best friend as if he never seen anything like him. "Selfish?" he asked his best friend hoarsely. "This boy kept it in all this time." Ron said, point a long finger at James. "And your calling him selfish?" asked Ron skeptically.

Harry's eyes turned toward Ron. "How can you support him Ron? This is abnormal!" yelled Harry.

"Abnormal? What is abnormal about being in love?" Ron yelled back. James had his eyes glued to his feet, slow tears trailing down his hazel eyes that went unnoticed by both men.

"He is in love with Teddy!" barked Harry, trying to make Ron understand.

"So what?" asked Ron, anger evident in his face.

Harry shot a hand in his hair in frustration. Harry then began to pace back and forth, trying to work something out in his head. After a couple of minutes, he pointed a shaky finger at James "You will tell no one what you told Ron and me, is that clear? And you will forget all about Teddy, and about men in general. Got it?" snarled Harry, looking at his favorite son in disgust.

Ron wanted nothing more than to punch Harry in his face, and when Ron made to go near Harry, James held him back.

His watery hazel eyes finally looked up at Harry, James flinched when he saw the disgust in etched in Harry's eyes. "I got it, father." He spoke softly, his voice completely lacking any of the mischief, amusement, or the usual snap it always had.

Slumping his head again James walked back inside the banquet hall quietly, while Harry glared at his son's back.

Ron looked at Harry in disgust, without a word to Harry, Ron stomped back into the hall without looking back at Harry.

A pair of grey eyes silently watched the scene in front of him, his heart quenching uncomfortably.

* * *

A/N: This story is probably going to be like 6 chapters. No more than that. And if you haven't figured it out, it is a Teddy/James story. As you can see I clearly made Harry an antagonist in this fic, which I know might earn me some rants, but I have my reasons. You will see later on in the fic why Harry is such an arse about his oldest son being gay. Next, I want to point out that Ron is indeed more mature than ever, gone are his insensitive ways, I am sure he has grown into a exceptionally mature man. I just love Ron. Please review and tell me how my story is flowing. 


End file.
